


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by robinasnyder



Series: Come Here, Pretty Kitty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cat People AU, Catboy Castiel, Catboys & Catgirls, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean only has a few days to study for finals. He does not have time for distractions. But when he finds an abandoned Kit, shivering and under dressed in the snow, Dean decides he's not a soulless, heartless businessman just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [octopifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopifer/gifts).



> Written for Octopifer
> 
> Based on RP with Amaykumiko

Dean was basically ready to kill people when finals came around. He'd been the dumbass that picked a school that had a high annual snow fall during December. But it was Sammy's dream to go to Stanford and Sam had sat Dean down when he was picking schools and begged Dean to not go to California. Harvard had the best Business School in the country, anyway.

But it was fucking cold in Boston around Finals. And Dean honestly hated being cold. Benny gave him so much hell for being bundled up during the Christmas season. If Benny asked, that was why Dean had moved into the postage stamp he was calling an apartment so he could be alone and not have to deal with Benny's heckling. It was really because Dean didn't study well when Benny was around, even if Benny was just studying as well.

Dean had dreams and goals and he didn't have a long time to be able to get his resume as shiny as possible. He was already applying to jobs and he still had a semester left of school. Once finals were over. Fucking finals.

Dean shifted the weight of his bag on his shoulders and pressed on in the snow. That was another things he hated about Boston: it got fucking dark in a hurry. Dark and snowy and cold was not what Dean wanted when he was walking back from the Library with a packhorse full bag of books.

The one good thing was the lack of people. It was cold and late enough and Dean was calling that good luck. He didn't want to have to pretend to be happy to see someone when he just wanted to get home and warm his toes by the space heater.

There was a rapid succession of sneezes off to Dean's right. He looked over and frowned, seeing a man shivering in little more than a sweater in the snow. Dean paused and considered moving on. He was cold, dammit. And the man looked too clean to be homeless, probably. But the man looked up and Dean got a good look at his eyes.

It wasn't just the startling blue, it was that they were red rimmed and ice clung to his eyelashes. The man was cold and had been crying and his nose was as red as his eyes. Dean wasn't a soulless, heartless business man yet. He turned and walked over to the man who seemed startled at Dean's sudden change of direction.

The man stumbled out of the shadow he'd been standing in. Dean stopped again when the man stepped into the light. Because he wasn't a man. He was Kit.

Kit's were strange creatures. Dean had studied their anatomy when he was in High School. The most obvious differences between humans and Kits were the tail (which extended out where the human tailbone would be were covered with fur) and the second set of cat-like ears that sat on the top on a Kit's head, nestled in the human-like hair. There were other differences. Kits had 245 bones instead of the standard human 206. They also had Jacobson's Organs, which worked like a cat's to help Kits recognize scent better. Otherwise, Kits lived about as long as humans and as far as Dean had been able to tell they weren't any stupider.

Dean had seen Kits a few times. His family didn't own one, but he knew people who did. Kits had fallen into a weird legal area and always had. Never in history had they been considered people, at best they might have the rights a minor would be given. They were considered more like animals in the USA.

"Hey," Dean said gently. He sat his bag down because no way in hell he'd be weighed down when speaking with a frightened and possibly dangerous Kit. Those things could be really strong. "My name's Dean, what's your name."

"Castiel," the Kit said. Dean's eyebrow flew up. That was a lot deeper than Dean had expected the voice to be.

"Where's your owner?" Dean asked. He didn't see a collar. Kits were supposed to be collared.

Castiel dropped his eyes. "I don't have one anymore."

"Oh," Dean said. Jesus, no wonder Castiel was shivering in the snow if he'd been abandoned. Kits were supposed to be taken to Kit Shelters. If they weren't collared they could get into a huge amount of trouble.

Dean pulled off his scarf and slipped it over the Kit's head. Castiel looked at him with surprised eyes while Dean carefully wrapped the scarf around Castiel's neck. It hid his collarless state, and it had to be warmer than nothing.

It wasn't until Dean felt the bite of cold that he realized he was taking off his coat. He had his father's leather jacket and a few layers on under that. But it was damn cold. But he didn't stop until he'd put his coat on Castiel and buttoned it up.

"Thank you," Castiel said, looking confused. "But don't you need this? It's cold."

"Yeah, I'm not giving it to you. It's just a loan. I'm going to get your warmed up and we can worry about the rest." Dean grabbed his book bag and pulled it up on his shoulders. Castiel was staring at him. "Do you want to stay here and freeze?"

"No," Castiel said quickly.

"Then come on."

Somehow the trip back to Dean's postage stamp seemed both longer and shorter than normal. Castiel kept sneezing, and he pressed close to Dean, trying to keep warm probably. He nearly pushed Dean over more than once. Dean had to be careful where he stepped. Having a full grown Kit around was somehow worse than having a kitten.

Dean's place was off campus, but it really wasn't a horrible walk, and having someone with him did make it seem easier. But seeing Castiel having to shake and rub his cat ears, trying to keep the warm and the snow off and how much his hands shook made Dean feel very uncomfortable.

He was thankful when they got out of the snow and when Dean could get his key into the door and open up. His place felt sweltering compared to the outside. Dean waited until Castiel was in before he shut the door. Normally Dean would get out of his layers, but he went to start the water in his bathroom shower, getting it all warm.

Castiel was still standing by the door, looking at Dean curiously. Dean started to shed layers when he got out. Dean's apartment had two rooms: the living room/bedroom/kitchen and the tiny bathroom. The kitchen at least changed from carpet to tile, but Dean had his bed as his sofa and it was only a large single. No one hung out at Dean's place and Dean was happy with that.

"Undress," Dean said. "In the bathroom," he added quickly. He didn't know how well Castiel followed orders, but he wasn't taking changes. "The shower will warm you up. I'll find you something to wear." Dean went and grabbed towels, putting them into Castiel's arms.

Castiel stood and stared at him for a moment. He still had Dean's coat and scarf on. The snow in his hair was starting to melt and just be wet. His eyes were still red rimmed, though his lashes were starting to melt. He was sniffling badly.

"Tissue is in the bathroom. Now go." Dean shooed Castiel to the bathroom and went to dig through the Tupperware furniture that he kept under his bed. He found an old pair of PJ bottoms. He had to guess, but he cut a hole for the tail and then went looking for a tee shirt. Castiel was shorter than him, but Dean thought he was probably bulkier, so he hoped the shirts would fit ok.

"Dean?" Castiel asked, poking his head out of the bathroom. His head was dripping wet.

"Yeah, I got you stuff!" Dean said quickly. He rushed the PJs to Castiel and put them in his hand. Castiel didn't duck right back in. Instead he stared at Dean for a long moment.

"Thank you," Castiel finally said and ducked back inside. A few moments later he came out. He had a towel around his shoulders, and one over his head. Dean's coat was over one of his arms and he hung that up. Dean was right: the shirt was a little tight. Dean went into the bathroom and collected Cas's soaking wet clothes to hang them up. He'd take them and wash them in the morning or something.

When he returned Castiel was sitting on the barstool Dean kept as the one sitting alternative to the bed. He still had the towel on his head but he was drying his tail.

"I can do that for you," Dean offered.

"Thank you," Castiel said, turned the towel over to Dean.

Dean was glad Castiel had let him, mostly because Dean wasn't willing to touch Castiel's head. With the extra set of ears, Dean might accidentally hurt Cas or something toweling his head like Dean normally toweling his own. Castiel did seem to take a certain amount of care that Dean wouldn't have known to take.

"You still cold?" Dean asked when they finished. Dean didn't even let Cas answer. He threw the towels in the bathroom. He tossed Castiel his Harvard hoodie from the bed and then he went for socks. He handed those to Castiel once Castiel had the hoodie on.

"Thank you, Dean," Castiel said, pulling his socks on.

"It's fine, Cas," Dean said. He paused, seeing Castiel's ears perk up. "Is it okay if I call you that?"

"It's acceptable," Cas said. He tilted his head and stared at Dean. Dean smiled a little.

"Yeah, I've still got studying to do. You can crawl into bed if you like. It's probably warmer than sitting out here anyway."

Castiel looked confused and hesitant. Then he grabbed the bottom edges of the hoodie and started to pull it off.

"Aren't you cold?" Dean asked.

"You said bed," Cas said.

"Yeah," Dean said. "For sleeping. I know sharing is gonna be a squeeze, but I've got finals and I can't let a guest sleep on the floor."

"Guest," Cas said.

"Yeah. Look, just go bundle up."

"Alright, Dean," Cas said. He went and crawled under the numbers of blankets that Dean had piled on the bed.

Dean studied for a few more hours. Normally having someone else in the room was distracting for Dean, but Castiel's quiet breathing seemed more to keep Dean on track, just back ground noise that wasn't distracting like music.

When Dean finished he kicked off his pants and stripped down to his under shirt and climbed into bed with Cas.

* * *

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean," Sam said with a yawn. Normally, normally Dean would understand the importance of the Between Final Nap. But Dean was a little rushed. His alarm going off that morning had made Cas sit bolt upright. Dean told him he could go back to bed, but Cas had watched him warily from the bed while Dean pulled on enough clothes to go to his final.

"How do adopt a Kit that's been abandoned?" Dean asked.

"Like at a Shelter?" Sam asked. Dean could hear him shifting, probably sitting up and being more awake. Sam had taken a class on Kit Law this semester.

"No, like abandoned on the street."

"Ah… well, it's regional. But generally you take the Kit to be registered at a local shelter. You'll be their foster for two months. If their original owner doesn't come to claim the Kit in that time, then you can move on to the adoption process… Dean, what's going on?"

"If I go out of state, will that disrupt it?"

"I told you, it's regional."

"So that means if I take a Kit to another state it would be like kidnapping?"

"I… in the foster stage, yeah. Dean, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I have to call mom and tell her I'm not going to be home for Christmas." Dean hung up before Sam could ask another question.

Well, Benny had been offering to host him for Christmas. Dean just hoped that it wouldn't be too late to accept the offer.

* * *

Castiel stuck to Dean's side all the way to the shelter. Dean had put him back in his clothes from when he'd found him. They at least fit right and Dean had given Castiel his coat and one of his scarves and a hat this time. Dean had layered up and borrowed Benny's car. The second they were parked, Castiel was back to practically tripping Dean trying to stay both next to and behind Dean.

"It's gonna be okay," Dean said.

Castiel nodded. Dean still caught a look of the sad eyes Cas had been giving him all morning since Dean said that they had to go to shelter to take care of some paper work. Dean didn't get it, since Dean was going to keep Cas, why was he upset?

"Morning," the woman behind the counter at the shelter chirped. Her name tag read "Sandra."

"Morning," Dean said. He could be studying for his last final, but he was taking Cas to the shelter. "I need to foster a Kit."

"One in particular?" the woman asked, looking confused.

"Cas, Castiel," Dean said, ushering Cas forward. Cas looked confused and did what Dean guided him to. Dean tugged on Cas's scarf so the woman could see. "I found him abandoned two nights ago. My brother said that if I wanted to adopt him that I had to do fostering first."

Cas's ears perked up and he turned to look at Dean, shock written in every feature.

"Oh dear," Sandra said. "No, of course. Come on Castiel, we're going to have a doctor check you out while…" she trailed off.

"Dean, Winchester," Dean supplied.

"While Mr. Winchester gets the paperwork filled out."

"I can go back with you?" Cas asked Dean.

"Of course," Dean said. "I told you before we left."

"I… thought you were saying that so that I wouldn't fuss when you dropped me off."

"Oh," Dean said, suddenly understanding why Cas had been so sad and droopy since the previous night. "I'm a man of my word, don't worry Cas."

"Ok," Cas said, with a shocking amount of faith in his voice.

Sandra directed Dean to a room off to the side before leading Cas back. Honestly, Dean felt anxious seeing Cas go. What if they didn't let Cas go with him? What if they decided Dean wasn't good enough? Dean just began filling out paper work, part of which was detailing how he found Cas. Dean put as much detail into that as possible. Maybe even if the old owner showed up, they wouldn't send Cas back, just because the other owner was neglectful. Dean could hope anyway.

It felt like a mountain of paper work Dean had to fill out, but he didn't complain at all. He'd already researched the fees that Dean would have to pay to buy a collar and tags. He'd pay an adoption fee later, but for now he'd get a little money to help him buy Cas clothes, especially since Cas was a rescue.

"Are you finished Mr. Winchester?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah," Dean said. "Uh, is everything okay? I mean, when do I know when I passed?"

"Passed what?"

"If Cas can live with me?" Dean asked, trying not to sound as nervous as he felt.

Sandra laughed. "Castiel has been through our shelter before. He's older, so less people want him. There was skepticism registered by the staff about sending him with his previous owner. But Castiel was nearing the date when we couldn't keep him anymore and he'd have to be put down."

"You mean you'd kill him," Dean said flatly.

"For their own good. There are a lot of Kits who need homes and we can't keep them all. Castiel was here for year."

Dean wanted to get up and scream at the woman. Cas wasn't an animal to just put down. He was a person, with thoughts and a voice. But Dean stayed in his seat and nodded like he understood.

"So can I take him home?"

"Did I not make that clear?" Sandra asked.

"No," Dean said rather impatiently.

"Because of Castiel's age, and the fact that we've had him here so long, and the fact that he told us how to rescued him from freezing to death a few nights ago, we believe you are more than suitable. Either way, we'll have two months to see. If it works out, great, if not, Castiel will have more time here to try and attract a new owner."

Dean felt relief flood over him. "Good, so do I pay the fees for the collar now?"

"Castiel had an old collar, and we'll cover the tags for the moment. He explained your living situation. It might be more advantageous to spend the money on clothes, or a sleeping bag."

Dean flushed and nodded. "Can I see him then?"

"Right this way," Sandra said. She led him down to another room where Cas was waiting. The difference between the Cas standing in that room and the one Dean brought in was huge. Castiel seemed generally pretty affectless, but he had a little smile on, and his tail was twitching in a good way. He had a brown leather collar on with blue tags. That meant that Cas could be fifteen feet away from Dean.

"Hello, Dean," Cas said and Dean grinned.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Cas said, and pulled on Dean's coat and scarf.

"Oh, yeah," Dean said, looking at Sandra. "Do you know a good place to buy clothes for a Kit? Like, I don't have the best budget and-"

Sandra raised her hand and Dean stopped talking. "I already gave Castiel a list of places. It's okay."

"Oh, thanks," Dean said with a smile before he turned to Cas. "Ready."

"Yes," Castiel said and followed Dean out.

* * *

Introducing Cas to Benny had been interesting. Benny was a big bear of a man, which extended to hugs and easy laughed and a mean south paw that made him the king of the boxing club. Benny was also leery letting Dean bring an animal to his apartment for winter break.

"Because they are classified as animals, and my lease says no animals. If you get me thrown out I will come to your house and smother you in your sleep," Benny had told him.

But Dean wasn't leaving Cas at home alone and he was not having Christmas in his depressing little apartment. He'd been lucky enough to find someone who wanted to get back to Kansas who Dean could sell his tickets to. He even made a little profit from the venture. Now a whole lot, but still.

So he and Cas packed up on the 15th and moved to Benny's apartment. Benny's roommate had also gone home for the holidays, so as long as Dean didn't bother the nuddie posters on the roommate's wall, the roommate was not going to care. And the bed was actually big enough for two people, which meant he and Cas wouldn't have to pressed so close together.

Cas came in behind Dean. He didn't look at Benny with fear. He didn't cling to Dean like he'd done with the shelter or when Dean had first found him. Instead he stood straight and tall and just did not blink when he looked at Benny.

"Jesus, you need to blink," Benny said.

Dean had gotten used to Cas's staring, or something, because he never found it weird until Benny actually pointed out. Then he noticed Cas stared a lot. Well, cats didn't have to blink like humans did (Dean may have looked up a lot of things about cats and Kits) so he supposed Kits didn't need to either. What freaked Dean out was how much he caught Cas staring at him after that. He looked Dean in the eyes.

Dean only seemed to make Cas close his eyes when Dean reached out and stroking Cas's ears. Then Cas closed his eyes and laid his head in Dean's lap and Dean wound stroke from the top of Cas's head down as far on his back as Dean could reach. If Castiel was feeling particularly needy he'd lay himself across Dean's legs and Dean could get from the top of Cas's head to the tip of his tail.

Benny laughed himself silly one evening watching Dean put aside the book he'd been reading because Cas nosed his way into his lap. Dean proceeded to pet Cas from ears to the tip of the tail with both hands while Cas kept his eyes closed and kept trying to follow Dean's hand's with his head. Clearly Dean was not petting fast enough, or his hands weren't big enough, or he simply didn't have enough hands.

"What did I tell you, brother? He's just like a cat," Benny said.

"Come on, it's not exact," Dean muttered.

"I don't know. He certainly has to trained like a cat and their owner," Benny said. He laughed more when Dean stuck his tongue out.

"He talks and thinks," Dean said.

"Does he talk a lot?" Benny asked.

"Not… a lot, but he does." Dean knew how weak his protest was. Cas didn't talk that much. Dean figured he was just a quiet person. But Castiel wasn't stupid. He didn't just ask for milk. He asked Dean questions about his classes and then asked Dean intelligent questions about what he was told. As far as Dean knew, Cas couldn't read, but Dean thought Cas would be able to if he was taught. Dean was already trying to figure out what Education student he could trick into teaching Cas as a senior project or something.

"If you get me thrown out," Benny started.

"Yeah, I know, you'll smother me while I sleep." He glanced up and saw Castiel was looking at them. "Hey Cas."

Cas didn't say anything, he just slowly turned back to watching Fred Flintstone deliver gifts to all the boys and girls in the world instead of Santa, because stuff like that happens in old cartoons.

Dinner was quiet that evening. Castiel clearly enjoyed the fish that Benny made them, but he also kept giving Benny the hairy eyeball. Benny, for his part, ignored it. But it made Dean unhappy and he had a hard time hiding that. He just didn't confront Cas until they were pressed into each other at bed time.

Even though the bed was larger, Cas still pressed right up to Dean and a told of times his tail would still be flicking a little even when he was asleep. Dean thought it was adorable although he was not going to say that out loud to anyone, including himself. Dean Winchester did not say things like 'adorable' seriously.

"Why don't you like Benny?" Dean asked.

"He said he would hurt you," Cas said bluntly.

"Ah… heck, he doesn't mean it… like that. I mean if we were in a bar fight, but that's drunk fun so it's not that same. Though he would definitely hand me my ass," Dean said. "But don't tell him I said that."

"I will not tell him anything," Cas said sullenly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"He threatens you and you accept it like it's good. I don't like it," Cas said.

"Oh," Dean said and got a bit red. Cas was unhappy that Dean wasn't taking him seriously, and that Dean might be getting hurt. "It's not like that."

"Isn't that what someone would say even if it was like that?" Cas asked.

"And Benny thought you weren't smart," Dean muttered. He reached over and turned on the lights so he could look at Cas. He watched Castiel's eyes change from something more feline to something more human. But Cas was still giving Dean a hard look either way.

"Dean," Cas said, sounding stubborn.

"I talk to Benny the same way," Dean said. "But he'd never hurt me, even verbally. He's maybe even protective of me than you are. Saying he'll smother me is his way of telling me that he's worried. The land lady is a stickler for her rules and she says no animals. Benny doesn't want to move in to my postage stamp with us until he can find another place."

"But he's letting me stay here anyway," Cas said

"Exactly," Dean said. "Because he knew I wouldn't come without you, and he didn't want to have to make me spend my entire Christmas in that tiny little hole I call an apartment."

"Oh," Cas said, like he understood. He nodded and pressed into Dean. Dean leaned over and turned the light back off. Cas sighed happily.

Dean was already to settle in and try for sleep when something occurred to him. "Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Have people threatened you?"

"Of course," Castiel said into Dean's chest. "But it's not the same."

"How is it not that same?" Dean snapped.

"Because it won't happen again," Castiel said simply.

"How do you know that?" Dean suddenly wondered if Castiel was going to do some stupid vigilante thing and get himself put down for his own good.

"Because you'd never talk to me like that," Cas said.

"Oh," Dean said, momentarily bowled over by Castiel's faith in him. They hadn't even known each other for that long. Castiel couldn't even be certain that wouldn't get pulled apart before the February adoption day.

"He didn't want me anymore," Castiel said, like he could read Dean's mind. "He found that while I did everything he told me to do, I did not react the way he wanted. If he abandoned me on the street and I was adopted again, then he can still pick another Kit later. For all they know, I might have run away."

"He threw you out," Dean hissed. "In the snow, with no coat or hat."

"But they will not believe me. They might believe you, but then you might have kidnapped me and maybe I preferred you and maybe my previous owner was alright because it made me happy."

"That's bullshit," Dean grumbled.

"It is reality," Cas said. "But it's okay, because I have you, and you would not hurt me and you would not threaten me."

"If I did threaten you, you'd know I wouldn't mean it," Dean said. He found his voice sounded anxious and he scrunched his nose a bit.

"Exactly, like you and Benny. May we sleep now?"

"Ah, yeah." Dean shut up after that.

* * *

Dean found Cas standing under mistletoe on Christmas Eve. Cas was staring at him again and he wasn't moving. Clearly someone, probably Benny, had told Cas what mistletoe meant. Cas looked expectant.

"Ah… you know that you don't really have to wait to be kissed right?" Dean asked.

"I know," Cas said. But he didn't move and he didn't stop staring at Dean.

"I mean, you can move."

"I know, Dean," Castiel said, sounding exasperated.

"I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to," Dean said.

"Dean," Castiel said. "I am aware."

"Cas…"

"Dean, come here," Cas ordered.

Dean swallowed and stepped close. Cas was still looking at him expectantly. Dean swallowed again, but he didn't put it off past that. He leaned in and kissed Castiel. Dean knew his lips were chapped, but he also knew that Castiel like chapstick. Dean knew Cas's lips would be soft even before Dean kissed him. He wasn't disappointed. When Dean tried to pull away Cas chased after him and kissed him in return.

Cas was smiling a little when they separated, though Dean felt like his face was burning.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to," Dean said quickly.

"I know," Castiel said. "And that's why we won't go past kissed until February 14th."

"Valentine's day?" Dean asked and wondered if Cas was secretly a hopeless romantic.

"No," Cas said. "My adoption day."

"Oh," Dean said. "Oh! You little stinker." But he laughed and dragged Cas into a hug. Cas hugged right back, strong and solid. Dean had a feeling that Cas probably had never had an owner he could dictate stuff like that with. But then, maybe that was why Cas seemed to like him so much. Maybe it made Dean a little angry. But then maybe he was glad it was like that. Otherwise, Dean never could have found him.


End file.
